The Broken Ones
by RedwoodAngel
Summary: Its has been seven years since I have seen the one Sohma that used to mean everything to me, but now she's back and now she's a lot tougher than before. I wonder if she even remembers me- Yuki Soma YukixOC TohruxKyo R
1. Prologue: The Breakdown

**So hi! I just finished watching Fruits Basket again and decided to write something about it here's the prologue for my fic!  
-I don't own Fruits Basket but I like Taco Bell **

He did it and he was miserable, as he stared at the reflection in the mirror he saw a monster.

"Why did you go?" he said brokenly staring at the picture stuck in the edge of the frame of a girl grinning widely with her arm around his neck.  
Tears streamed from his violet eyes as her touched the girl's smiling grey eyes; he shuddered and finally broke down, screaming and sobbing.  
*Two hours and one doctor visit later*

"you must find Hikari before Yuki's condition worsens" Hatori said seriously to Shigure, who nodded.

"The problem is we have no idea where she would've gone" suddenly a voice cut through the living room.

"I know where she might've gone, she and Yuki used to go there after Akito would beat them" Kyo was standing just outside of the living room, the two men looked up.

"And where is that?" Hatori asked calmly, Kyo grinned bitterly.

"I'll show you"  
*Hikari*  
She ducked her head as the rain made her golden hair damp and ran into her grey eyes, her nose throbbed as she set it back into place.

"Dammit!" she shouted punching the wall of the alleyway, jarring her already dislocated shoulder.

"Why did I leave?" she asked herself as she wiped the blood from her nose.

"I'm all alone again" she whispered thinking of the last person to see her break.  
And the rain still fell as she crumpled to the ground, one again broken into many pieces but no one will be able to fix her now.


	2. Chapter One: The Nightmare

**Yolo it's me Angel so I've already decided to write this even if I get NO reviews… Even though reviews would be nice *hint hint*  
-I still don't own **

*Hikari*

Hikari shivered miserably in the rain as she trudged through the wet grass to a small sheltered area on the very edge or the Sohma estate.

"Damn it's cold out here" she muttered to herself, wrapping her arms around her sodden black clad  
sides as she reached the small overhanging ledge of granite and sat down, throwing her ripped safety  
pinned jacket down next to her.

"Why the hell am I here?" she asked herself, as she started to tremble once again, and tears fell from her eyes.

"Dammit no more tears" she rubbed her eyes violently to rid herself of the tears.

"Hikari!" someone yelled, she flinched and ducked down to try to hide from the voice.

"Hatori she's over here!" warm arms scooped her up, her grey eyes open halfway to see Kyo was the one who had picked her up, she snuggled against her friend's warm chest, drawing heat into her chilled body.

"Kyo you can put her down so I can have a look" Hikari sat up as she was put down into the back seat of a car.

"I'm fine" she rasped, trying not to flinch under Hatori's hard stare.

"I'll believe that when I see it" he firmly insisted on checking her over and making sure she was alright.

"This might hurt" he warned, and without giving her any time to prepare he popped her shoulder back into the socket.

"Son of a- remind me never to dislocate my shoulder again, that _hurt_" she cursed softly flinching.

"I have no doubt in my mind you'll end up dislocating it again, after all you have quite a temper" Hatori said drily seeing a large discolored patch on her left side.

"Hikari, take your shirt off" this instruction made Kyo blush.

"She can't take her shirt off in here!" Kyo protested wildly, Hikari chuckled at his frantic expression.

"Just close your eyes trou du cul" she said quietly while tugging her shirt off, Kyo looks away with a bright blush.

Soon Hatori was finished and let Hikari sleep while the car was rapidly approaching their destination.

And as she slept…

'_**The room was pitch black. The silence was deafening. So dark and quiet…She went to move back and found no floor, air was rushing past her-she hit the ground hard. There was light, no images, horrible, horrible images; blood, gaping wounds, mangled bodies-  
She sucked in a breath at the last image. Screams, terrifying, blood-curdling screams erupted around her, growing louder and higher-**_

"Hikari! Hikari, wake up!"

_**The screams just wouldn't stop, wouldn't stop, make it stop-**_

"Hikari, please, wake up!"

_**There was no air, she couldn't breathe-**_

"Hatori, she won't wake up!"

"Hold her down, Kyo!"

_**The image wouldn't go away, all that blood, the screams won't stop, won't go away can'tbreatheIneedairINEEDAIR-**_

Hikari's eyes flew open wide, unfocused and glazed, all the air in her lungs pushing out of her mouth, a horrid scream erupting from her throat. That bloody image, oh God Hatori, Shigure,_ Kyo_ her best friend… _Kyo!_

"I'm right here, Hikari, please, you need to breathe!"

The image started to dim, her eyes focusing again, the edges blurred. With a gasp, the scream cut up, air finally filling her lungs again. A choked sob left her throat and the hot tears streaming down her cheeks explained the blurred edges of her vision as Kyo swam into view. His red eyes were blown wide with worry, his face pale as he slowly leaned his weight off of her.

"K-Ky-o…"

"I'm right here, Hikari," he said softly and she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, trembling hard. Kyo held her to him in a brotherly way, looking at Hatori and Shigure for an explanation. Shigure looked lost for words, instead looking over at Hatori. Hatori pushed a shaky hand through his hair, even he was rattled by this.

"Hikari, what happened?" he said softly. Hikari shook her head violently against Kyo's neck. "Was it _that_ dream again?"

Hikari shook her head again.

"A different dream. Damn. They've started again…" Hatori opened the door and got out, chewing on his tongue.

"They?" Kyo asked.

"The dreams, she's been having horrid nightmares since she was little, but we've kept them quite controlled… until now that is" Hatori helped Hikari up and began to walk with her to the Sohma house, making sure she was okay.

"Now, will you tell us what that was about?" Hikari shook her head violently once again.

"Not now… maybe later, I just want this day to be over" she tiredly rubbed her eyes and walked down the hall, going into her room to fall asleep fully clothed.


	3. Chapter 3: Seven Years Later

**ITS RED hola if you have someone you want to be in this I will put them in if you PM me!  
IF YOU SKIP THROUGH AUTHOR'S NOTES PLEASE READ THIS FIRST, thank you, in the first chapter and prologue Hikari, Yuki and Kyo were only ten.  
-I still don't own **

*Seven years later*

"Royal flush~!"

"Dammit, how do you keep on _doing_ that?!" Hayato stared in amazement as Hikari merely laughed at him and leaned over, snatching the pack of cigarettes and lighter from his side of the desk.

"I'm just that awesome, don't you know that by now?"

"Or you're a cheat." Hayato accused.

"I assure you, I don't cheat-it goes against my code." Hikari scowled playfully at him.

"I demand a rematch!"

"Give it up, the girl's got you beat, Hayato." Yuriy said from the couch, watching with an amused

expression.

"I can't believe this, my entire stash, gone!" Hayato groaned, glaring at his cards.

"You'll live. Consider it payback for stealing my own cigs." Hikari said, popping to her feet and lighting her prize to inhale deeply. Yuriy snickered at the grumbling silver haired seventeen year-old.

"Will you please NOT pollute the air in here?" an annoyed voice followed by a large pale hand yanking the cigarette out of Hikari's mouth then the sound of a heel grinding into the floor, with an annoyed noise Hikari glared up at the oldest member of the band, Sakyou glared right back at her.

"God you're an ass," Hikari mumbled sitting up and glaring at the eighteen year old once again.

"Sorry for saving you worthless life bitch" Hikari and Sakyou are always insulting each other, but all of the band members know they're both like brother and sister.

All the band members are seventeen but Sakyou, who is six months older than the rest of them.

After that the conversation between the two went something like this:

"Bastard."

"Idiot."

"Dumbass."

"Blonde."

"Manwhore."

"Whore."

"Fuckwit."

"I missed you. "

"Go to hell." Hikari glared once again before huffing and walking away.

"That went well, you both have all body parts attached still and no one's bleeding" Yuriy commented.

"Tch" Sakyou also walked off.

*Hikari*

_The image wouldn't go away, all that blood, the screams won't stop, won't go away can'tbreatheIneedairINEEDAIR-_

Hikari bolted upright, barley able to repress a scream mixed with a sob, why does this nightmare keep coming back?

"Dammit ever since I left this nightmare's been getting worse" she trembled hard trying to restore some body heat to herself, with a glance at the clock she found out the time is 2:04 A.M.

"Well since I'm up I guess I'll work on that song" She shuffled over to her desk and switched on the lamp.

*Four hours later*

"Ari?" Hayato peeked into the room to see her sitting on a tall chair, her upper body sprawled across her desk.

"wazgoinon?"she mumbled sitting up letting the paper she had been working on float to the floor.

"What's this?" Hayato picked the paper up, his red eyes lighting over it quickly.

"This is amazing" Hayato said.

"Mmhm…" Hikari buried her head in her arms once again.

*Sohmas*

"Kyo, can I talk to you in here alone?" Shigure asked from his study.

"Why, what's going on?" he demanded after he shut the door.

"Ha'ri found Hikari" Kyo let out a hiss through clenched teeth.

"How long is it gonna be before Yuki can see her?" Kyo might not let on but he can be worried about the rat.

"As soon as we can convince him to go on a flight to America" Kyo sighed.

"How'd she make it there in two days?!" he asked with confusion lacing his tone.

"And how's Tohru going to find out about her?" Shigure said quietly.

"About what?" Yuki asked walking in, just in time to hear the last question.

"Ha'ri found Hikari" Yuki's head snapped up, anyone would be able to see the pain that lingered in his eyes.

"Where is she?" he asked trembling.

"America, the next flight leaves in a hour"

"Can Hatori drive me?" he asked.

"I'll call him now" Yuki rushed off.


End file.
